


Ясме

by aarizona



Series: Пустыня: мифология [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, project_desert, rashad - Freeform, women
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Ясме

— Ясме, вода моя.

Женщина снимала браслеты с рук и застегивала их на опухших запястьях подруги, стаскивала стеклянные кольца с пальцев, нанизывала причудливым ожерельем на кожаную ленту, вешала ей на шею.

— Ясме, звезда моя.

Женщина сидела на полу в ворохе одежды, в грубом полотнище аба, прижималась лбом к жесткой постели и жмурила глаза. Ее пальцы, потемневшие от солнца и изрезанные тонкими линиями ожогов, с широкими белыми следами от колец, жесткие, как полотно под коленями, зависли над синими венами предплечья той, что лежала на постели.

— Ясме…

Женщина шепнула имя и переложила руку подруги, устроила бледную ладонь с заплывшими костяшками на вершине живота.

Темные пальцы на белой коже. Кажется, сдави она запястье сильнее, и там тут же распустятся цветы синяков, темно-фиолетовые расплывчатые кляксы.

Женщина вскочила, убегая от этого видения. Отступила на три шага к стене, врезалась спиной в плотную матерчатую штору, продавила ее наружу, остановилась все же, с трудом удерживая равновесие.

Два шага вперед.

Шаг на месте, нервный.

Танцы с невидимым партнером.

И наконец женщина беспокойно вплела пальцы в свои волосы, ставя короткий выгоревший ежик дымом, формируя гребни ирокеза. Она вся — живая, солнечная, жаркая и быстрая, как горячее стекло.

И нет ни одного светлого и солнечного, ни одного дневного слова рядом с зеленоватой бледностью Ясмины, чье дыхание еле заметно, чьи глаза закрыты, чьи темные волосы отросли и завиваются крупными кольцами.

Женщина быстрым шагом вышла прочь.

Подземная часть города много больше надземной. Она забыла аба, и к стеклодувам пришлось добираться подземельями. Там — схватила едва остывший стеклянный комок, остудила в пальцах, спрятала под сердцем. Пусть пока темное зеленое стеклышко целое, Ясме будет жива.

К дому рашада женщина вышла в сумерках. Дверной проем был закрыт только тканевым пологом, обитатель жилища валялся на полу под тахтой и возился в пыли, раскачивался, баюкая левую руку.

— Хэй, рашад!

Рашад скулил в разной тональности.

— Хэй! Рашад! Нужна помощь!

Мужчина с трудом сел, разлепил глаза — левый так и не открылся, — всмотрелся в лицо гостьи. Правый глаз в провале глазницы виднелся кляксами зрачка, не способный сфокусироваться. Мотая головой как большая ящерица, калека сделал шаг вперед и вжался лицом куда-то в подмышку женщины. Долго стоял, шумно дышал, и она не могла даже двинуться, завороженная нутряным страхом перед рашадом: бессильный урод, по слову которого ее убьют.

Отлепившись от ее плеча, он опустился на пол, неудачно качнувшись, снова падая на больную руку. Боль рашада ударила иголочками туда же, в левую руку его неудавшейся собеседницы, которой он так и не сказал ни слова.

Мужчина на полу шипел проклятия, благо выговор способствовал.

Через неисчислимое время женщина шумно вздохнула, освобожденная от плена чужих ощущений, и опустилась на пол рядом с рашадом, не касаясь его. У нее была собранная поза сидя на пятках, сжатые губы, протянутая рука, которую, впрочем, она тут же опустила на пол, скрывая крупную дрожь.

Узловатые, исчерканные свежими царапинами пальцы рашада легли на ее запястье.

Если сейчас ни о чем не думать, это будет замечательно.

В сознании всплывали образы Ясмины: как они росли вместе, как влюбились осторожной любовью, как желание защитить билось в сердце, не пускать, оградить от бури и любой угрозы.

Как Ясме узнала, что должна родить ребенка от рашада. Глаза Ясмины, прозрачно-зеленые, словно урановое стекло, бились на тысячу бликов слезами, когда та выходила из дома, закутанная в покрывало, со звоном колокольцев в волосах, с именем Темной Госпожи на пухлых губах.

Как она вернулась, с ниточками засохшей крови от носа, от расцарапанных висков, с красными белками глаз, с искусанным мясом на месте рта. Ясме тогда протянула нож, и попросила срезать волосы вместе с украшениями, а волосы просто оставались в ладони, и нож был не нужен.

Как была вторая попытка через луну.

Еще одна.

Еще одна.

Ясмина с каждой ночью, проведенной у рашада, становилась тоньше и больней.

А потом у них получилось, и Ясме перестала молиться Темной Госпоже.

А теперь… вот.

Женщина вздохнула, проглатывая всхлип, дернула рукой, скидывая пальцы рашада.

— Ты пришла просить за нее, бесплодная? — Голос рашада, хриплый клекот, с каждым новым словом становился четче и разборчивее. — Зачем? Ищешь новый способ умереть? Проще просто выйти за стену, бесплодная тварь, тупик для генетической программы. Огрызок человека, принявший вид женщины. Зачем тебе это все? От тебя отвернулась Темная Госпожа, Бесплодная, богиня великой реки, не коснулась тебя милостью, и твой удел — ждать…

Задушенный шепот оборвал речь рашада:

— Ясме, вода моя…

Рашад молчал, как будто у него закончились слова. Он неловко поднялся, кренясь вправо, прошел в угол своего жилища, потряс банку со светящимся мхом и зашуршал бумагами.

Женщина ждала. Опять неисчислимое время, но теперь секунды можно было обозначать собственным дыханием и пальцы не дрожали так отчаянно. Раз рашад не прогнал сразу, то согласится помочь.

Она задремала.

И снились оранжевые дюны, касание Господина Пустыни, синий цветок, крошащийся в пальцах благословенной пылью, и бледное выцветшее небо с плещущими протуберанцами солнцем. И снился одинокий бесконечный поход. И снился закат, когда из багровеющего солнца выходит сам Господин Пустыни в алом плаще со сворой гончих на поводке.

И снилась ночь, полная бесконечными звездами, застеленная покрывалами, мутная от густого сладкого запаха, свежего, чуть горького. Белые цветы лежали ковром под ногами, на шее тяжелым ожерельем, в ежике волос, их аромат душил и превращался в горячую волну в низу живота.

Темная Госпожа, тонкая девочка в шелковом покрывале, звенела браслетами и надевала цветочный венок. Белые бутоны выглядели еще ярче на темной коже, лежали на высокой груди и задевали правый сосок.

Женщина проснулась от боли в искалеченной левой руке… Вздрогнула, уставилась, распахнув глаза, на рашада, который скручивал больное запястье в спираль. От не своей боли в левой руке.

Рашад кивнул на свернутый аба и свиток у ног своей гостьи.

— Забирай и убирайся. Принесешь что нарисовано — она выживет.

Женщина отогнула тяжелое полотно полога и немедленно опустила голову, прячась от дневного солнца. Уже по пути к воротам она накинула аба и рассмотрела свиток. Да, она знает, где найти эти травы.

— Ясме, вода моя….


End file.
